The Claw!!
by Newmoon
Summary: Homer gets a job at an amusement park, and Maggie gets adopted by a rich family. Does more need to be said? R&R, please! *COMPLETE!!!!!!!*
1. The amusement park

The Claw!!  
  
A/N: This is my first fic that is NOT a LOTR fic (I'm kinda obsessed with LOTR), so please be kind if you choose to R&R! I made it up while visiting my grandmother, who lives 5 blocks from an amusement park.  
  
  
  
Lisa and Bart couldn't help cheering with all the rest as they ran out of Springfield Elemenatry's front doors. They were free, free for an entire glorious summer!  
  
"Down with homework!" shouted Bart, now that he was free from Skinner's thumb-sucking clutches.  
  
"Hey, Bart!" shouted Millhouse, running up to them. "Did you hear? Springfield is opening an amusement park!"  
  
"Cool!" said Lisa.  
  
"Way cool!" said Bart. "When does it open?"  
  
"This afternoon!" Millhouse replied. "Hurry!"  
  
The three of them sped down the sidewalk, abandoning their backpacks as they went. They followed the insessant tide of recently-freed prisoners (school children) in the direction of Springfield pier.  
  
"This is awesome!" Bart said fifteen minutes later, in the arcade. He was playing War of the Crusaders. "I'm battling a dozen empires at once...and winning!"  
  
"Wow!" said Lisa. "I didn't know you had such a mental capacity." Bart shot her a dirty look and kept playing.  
  
"Het, Lisa," Millhouse said shyly. "Uh...do you wanna go a squishy? I was thinking...we could share it under the boards!"  
  
"No thanks, Millhouse," Lisa said, watching Bart come closer to victory every second.  
  
"Then...do you wanna go on the ferris wheel together?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Get matching temorary tatoos?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Have a licorish kiss?"  
  
"NO!" Lisa cried. "Leave me alone Millhouse!"  
  
"S...sorry Lisa," Millhouse said, and wandered off, searching for somewhere to mourn. On his way out the arcade, Nelson Muntz looked up from the game he was playing, and pointed at Millhouse.  
  
"Ha-ha!" he said.  
  
"What's up with Millhouse?" asked Bart, deftly defeating the last empire in War of the Crusaders.  
  
"Oh...nothing," Lisa said, feeling a little guilty for exploding at Millhouse like that.  
  
  
  
Bart and Lisa got home at 9:30 that night.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Marge asked angrily. "We've been worried sick!"  
  
"We?" said Homer. He was sitting in his usual ass groove on the couch, watching tv. As usual. Marge frowned.  
  
"Sorry, Mom," Bart said. "But there's a new amusement park in town, and we had to check it out! It was so much fun! I beat War of the Crusaders ten times in a row!"  
  
"And I won 1,000 points in speed ball!" exclaimed Lisa.  
  
"And I got cotton candy!" said Bart.  
  
"And I broke Millhouse's heart again!"  
  
"Well, it sounds like you had quite an exciting afternoon," Marge said. "Now up to bed, both of you!"  
  
Bart and Lisa ran upstairs, celebrating getting off the hook so easily. Ten minutes later, Homer looked up from the tv.  
  
"Wait a minute!" he said. "There's an amusement park in town and I didn't know about it?"  
  
  
  
The next day, Homer and the kids were up bright and early to go to the Springfield Amusement Park.  
  
"Just try not to get arrested!" Marge called out the door as they drove away.  
  
The day they had was one of the best of their lives. Maggie loved all the sights and sounds, Bart beat War of the Crusaders andother ten times, Lisa got rescued at the pool by a macho lifeguard, and Homer....well, we won't go into details.  
  
That evening, they came home full of sugar, bubbling over with excitment, and just in time for dinner. Dinner was not one of the most pleasent experiences, since they were all too full of candy to eat Marge's delicious pizza.  
  
That night, just before turning off the light to sleep, Homer remembered something.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Marge, I forgot to tell you," he said. "The kids loved the park so much that I got a job there."  
  
"What?!" Marge cried. "You got a job at the amusement park?"  
  
"I knew you'd be pleased!" Homer said, leaning over to kiss her.  
  
"But what about your job at the nuclear power plant?" Marge asked.  
  
"I dunno," Homer said. "G'night!" He rolled over and turned off the light, and soon his snored reverberated throughout the room. Marge lay awake for a long time.  
  
  
  
If you like it, please review, and I'll consider putting the rest up. I'll probably put the rest up anyway, even if everyone thinks it sux. 


	2. The plot thickens

A/N: Ok, I've decided to put up some more, even though I only got one review so far, and that review said that chapter one was 'cute'. Death to all cuteness!!!!  
  
  
  
The next morning, both Bart and Lisa had a sugar-induced hangover.  
  
"Ugh..." groaned Bart. "At least I didn't sign up for something dumb like Boy Scouts this time."  
  
"Oh, Mister Bart," said Apu, who was standing in the front yard for no adequately explored reason. "Did you have another all-syrup squishy?"  
  
"No," said Bart. "I spent the day at the new amusement park. And could you please not talk so loud? It's making my brain grind together!"  
  
"A day at the amusement park!" Apu cried, making Bart wail in pain. "That is much, much worse than an all-syrup squshy! I must make sure Manjula does not bring the octuplets!" Apu turned and sped off down the street.  
  
Homer came downstairs wearing a tye-died t-shirt and cargo shorts.  
  
"Well, today I start work at my new job!" he said gleefully.  
  
"You got a new job?" Lisa asked.  
  
"Yeah, don't you remember?" Homer said. "I'm working at the amusemement park!"  
  
"That's nice," Lisa said, and she and Bart went to get ice packs for their heads. Suddenly, the full effect of Homer's words sunk in. They whirled around, bright-eyed, feeling fine.  
  
"You got a job at the amusement park?" Bart cried. "Hot DOG!"  
  
"Yes!" said Lisa. "This is the happiest moment in my life!"  
  
"Aw," sniffed Homer. "My kids are proud of me!"  
  
"Hey, Dad, can we go to work with you today?" asked Lisa.  
  
"Sorry, sweety," Homer said, ruffling her hair. "Daddy has to get used to work before he can bring his kids!"  
  
And with that, Homer left for work, whistling.  
  
  
  
"Step right up!" shouted Homer. He was working at one of the game booths. He stood on the counter, waving a tennis ball around and shouting. "Step right up! Win a prize!"  
  
"What do I have to do?" a boy asked.  
  
"Step right up!" Homer told him. "Hand over two bucks, hit the dummy with a tennis ball," he indicated a crash-test dummy covered in bullseye symbols, "and you could win a prize!"  
  
He kept shouting while the boy begged his mom for two dollars. "Step right up! Hit the dummy and win a prize! Step right up!"  
  
The boy grabbed a tennis ball and threw it. It hit Homer right in the stomach. Homer toppled over into the booth.  
  
"Yeah!" shouted the boy. "I get a prize!"  
  
  
  
The next day, Homer was slightly less enthusiastic about going to work at the amusement park. The day before, he had gotten hit in the stomach five times, hit in the head seven times, and burned his tongue when he tried to eat a hot dog strait off the grill.  
  
To make matters worse, Marge came up to him just as he was about to leave.  
  
"Homie, I really buisy today," she said. "Could you take Maggie to work with you?"  
  
"D'oh!" said Homer, and then, "Ah...um...that is to say...Sure!" he said, not wanting to upset Marge.  
  
"Thank you, Homie!" Marge said. She handed him Maggie, and then said, "Homer Simpson, you're my hero!" Homer grinned.  
  
  
  
That day at the park it was Homer's job to stock the claw machines in the arcade. These are the machines where, if you put in fifty cents, you can move a claw around with a joy stick, and then (hopefully) pick up a prize with the claw. Maggie would sit in the big bag of prizes, and hand them to Homer, who would put them into the machine before locking it up.  
  
"Well, Maggie, you are a good little helper!" Homer said truthfully. He stocked a claw machine full of colorful teddy bears and other stuffed animals. Then he closed the glass door and locked it. Suddenly, Maggie giggled, but it sounded strangely muffled. Homer looked back at the claw machine.  
  
"D'oh!" he shouted. He had accidentally locked Maggie into the claw machine with the toys! She was having a grand old time, playing with the stuffed animals, but Homer had to get her out. He fumbled with the keys to the machine, and dropped them on the floor. Just then, a rat ran across his path, snatched up the keys in it's mouth, and scurried off.  
  
"Hey!" Homer shouted. "Come back here, you little rat!" But the rat didn't listen. Homer fished in his pocket for his wallet, to get some quarters, but he had forgotten his wallet at home!.  
  
"Oh, no, what am I gonna do?" wailed Homer.  
  
"Mummy, can I try at that game?" said a voice. Homer looked up. A family was standing in front of the claw machine that held Maggie. The looked vey rich. The little girl was looking at her mother hopefully.  
  
"Oh, I don't see why not," the mother said. She opened her wallet and handed the little girl a large handful of  
  
quarters.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Mummy!" the little girl said happily. She began playing, and got lots of prizes. Then, "Look, there is a little baby in the machine!" the girl cried. "I'm going to get the baby!" She pressed a button so that the claw dropped. It hooked itself around Maggie's pacifier, but Maggie refused to let go of it. The claw lifted up baby, pacifier, and all, and dropped Maggie down into the cubby where you could reach in to retrieve your prize. The little rich girl reached in and pulled Maggie out and hugged her tightly. Homer jumped up.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness!" he said. "You got my baby outta there!"  
  
"Your baby?" the little girl said. "This is MY baby!" She hugged Maggie tighter.  
  
"Very good, dear," the girl's father said. "You should never give a baby to a fat bum like that. There's no telling what might happen!"  
  
The rich family sauntered off with Maggie, leaving a very dejected Homer behind. He left work early, and wandered home, wondering how her was going to tell Marge.  
  
  
  
A/N: That's the end of chapter two! Now I guess I'll HAVE to put up the rest! 


	3. Lisa tells what she knows and Bart says ...

It's high time I updated this, isn't it?  
  
A/N: I STILL don't own the Simpsons, fortunately. They belong to Matt Groening. He can keep them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You LOST our BABY?!?!?!?" Marge yelled.  
  
"I didn't LOSE, her, lose her," Homer assured her. "I just...lost her. A rich family adopted her. Legally."  
  
"Homie, in all our eleven years of marraige, this is the worst thing you've done!" cried Marge.  
  
"Worse than the time I ate your engagement ring because I thought it was cand?" asked Homer.  
  
"Much worse," said Marge flatly.  
  
"What's all the yelling about?" Bart asked, coming into the kitchen where Marge and Homer were.  
  
"Maggie's been adopted by a rich family because your father was careless at the amusement park," Marge summerized.  
  
"Ay carumba!" said Bart.  
  
"Oh no!" Lisa said. "My little sister! Lost with a strange family! She must be so alone and frightened!!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the rich family's home:  
  
"Oh, Mummy!" the little girl (whose name is Liza, by the way) cried. "I do so love little Margaret!" (A/N I know the gaping plothole here. How could the rich family know Maggie's name? Just keep a willing suspension of disbelief here, ok peoples?)  
  
"I'm beginning to enjoy her as well," the girl's brother said (his name is Bert).  
  
"I'm glad," their mother said. "It will be nice to have a baby in the house again!"  
  
"But...oh no! What if her family wants her back?" Liza wondered.  
  
"Why, Liza!" her father said. "Maragaret is our baby now! WE are her family! Aren't we, little one?" He tickled Maggie's chin. Maggie giggled. She reched up and took her pacifier out of her mouth.  
  
"Da-da!" she said happily.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back at 742, Evergreen Terrace:  
  
"I just don't know what to do with you, Homer," Marge said. "I...I'm going to bed. I don't want to look at you right now!" She went up stairs, her heard hanging.  
  
"You know, I think your mother is really mad at me!" Homer said.  
  
"I wonder why?" Lisa grumbled.  
  
"Oh, don't you start!" Homer snapped.  
  
"C'mon, dad!" Bart said. "Maggie's sweet, care-free innocense could take us away from the drudgery of the real world! And now she's gone!"  
  
"We're going to bed!" Lisa said.  
  
"But I'm not....Oh, ok," said Bart, seeing the look on Lisa's face. He followed Lisa upstairs, but instead of going into hi own room, he went into Lisa's room with her. They sat on her bed.  
  
"What is it?" Bart asked her.  
  
"We have to get Maggie back!" Lisa told him. "I've never seen Mom like this!"  
  
"Yeah, but how?" asked Bart. "We don't even know who the rich family is!"  
  
"I do!" said Lisa. "Their daughter is in my class. You wouldn't believe how RICH they are, Bart!"  
  
"Hmm, maybe we should try to get adopted them..." considered Bart.  
  
"No. Way," Lisa said flatly. "But the point is, I know where they live!"  
  
"Great!" Bart said. "All we have to do is get a ladder, climb into Maggie's room, grab her, and leave in our truck! It'll be just like in Raising Arizona!!"  
  
"Um....no," Lisa said, deciding to ignore this bit of stupidity on Bart's part. "Now here's the plan...."  
  
  
  
A/N: I know this chapter wasn't very long, but I have to go eat dinner. More soon! 


	4. The rescue begins

A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but the I only really have time to update on weekends.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons. Nuff said.  
  
  
  
Lisa and Bart crept down the dark street. It was very late, and few people were about, which was good because they wanted to avoid being seen. Not being heard was another matter, because Bart kept humming the Pink Panther song.  
  
"Bart, would you cut that out?" snapped Lisa.  
  
"Fine," said Bart. "You ruin all my fun. How much farther till we get there?"  
  
"Just around the corner," Lisa said.  
  
"What are we going to do, anyway?" Bart asked.  
  
"I'll distract them at the door, and you pretend to have to go to the bathroom," Lisa said. "While-"  
  
"What if I really do have to go?" asked Bart. Lisa smacked her forehead.  
  
"Bart, I told you to go before we left!" she said. "Anyway, while I'm talking to them at the door, you go and find out what room Maggie's in. Then, when we leave, we go around, climb into her room, get her, and bring her home!"  
  
"Sound's simple enough," said Bart. They resumed their walking.  
  
After about five minutes, they found themselves outside a huge house. "This is the place," said Lisa.  
  
"This?" said Bart. "This place is HUGE!!"  
  
"I know," said Lisa. "They are...rather rich."  
  
"Yeah, uh-huh," Bart said. "Like I hadn't figured that out." Lisa rolled her eyes.  
  
"What worries me," she said, "is that it might be so big that you won't be able to search it all."  
  
"I'll do my best," said Bart. With that, the two of them went up the front walkway and rang the doorbell.  
  
A maid answered the door. "What can I do for you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm conducting a survey," Lisa said. "I was wondering if the master and lady of the house were in?" Lisa hoped feverently that Liza and Bert had already gone to bed.  
  
"Of course," the maid said. "One moment, please." She walked away, and a moment later Liza and Bert's parents came to the door.  
  
"Hello," the mother said. "Daisy said that you're doing a survey. Do come in."  
  
"Thank you," said Lisa. "Oh, by the way, my brother has to use the bathroom. Can you tell him where it is?"  
  
"Of course," the mother said. "It's up the stairs, around the corner, and two doors down."  
  
"Thanks!" said Bart, and he sped off.  
  
"Now, what do you want to know?" asked Liza's father.  
  
"Well," said Lisa. "I'm doing a survey for...um...my...uh...Social Studies class. We're...ah...studying...politics. Yeah."  
  
"Oh, well, I happen to love politics!" the father said. "Do sit down!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Bart relieved himself, and then started to look around. He counted the rooms as he looked. He peered into 7 bedrooms, 3 parlors, 2 lounges, 4 play rooms, 3 game rooms, and 8 closets before opening the last door on the floor. The room held a crib and some toys. In the crib was Maggie.  
  
"Jack pot!" whispered Bart. He tiptoed over to the window to see where it was in the house. He saw that it was the second window from the bottom, third from the left, and fifth from the right.  
  
He turned to leave and gasped. The bedroom was also Liza's bedroom! There she was, asleep in her bed.  
  
Great! thought Bart. How are we going to get Maggie now?  
  
"With great difficulty," he whispered aloud. "And stealth."  
  
  
  
Lisa was in a fix. She didn't know a thing about politics, how was she supposed to ask questions about it? She asked a few haphazard questions, all the time hoping that Bart would be quick. Great, then, was her relief when she saw him coming down the stairs.  
  
"Ok, that's all I have time for!" she said hurriedly. "Bye!" Lisa got up and made for the door.  
  
"Good-bye!" the father said.  
  
Lisa and bart left, and then went to hide behind the hedge.  
  
"Well?" said Lisa. "What did you find out.  
  
"Maggie's bedroom window is second from the bottom, third from the left, and fifth from the right. It's in the back."  
  
"Good," said Lisa. "Lets go!"  
  
  
  
A/N Ha ha! Don't you just love cliff-hangers? More soon! 


	5. The arrest

A/N Yay! I don't own the Simpsons!!  
  
Yay! New chapter! And it just might be the last....  
  
  
  
Lisa ran through the rich family's back yard. Bart ran after her, annoyed that she wasn't listening to his calls.  
  
"Lisa!" Bart said. "Lisa! Wait up!"  
  
"Bart, shh!" Lisa said. "You'll wake someone up!"  
  
"But Lisa, listen to me!!" said Bart. "The room where Maggie sleeps, it's also the room where that girl in your class sleeps. We need to be carful!"  
  
Lisa was silent. Finally she said, "Bart, why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"I tried, you wouldn't listen!" said Bart. Lisa sighed.  
  
"Well, this is just great," she said. "Liza is a really light sleeper, how are we gonna rescue Maggie now?"  
  
"Um...with great difficulty?" Bart offered. Lisa rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on," she said.  
  
They finally found themselves beneath the window that Bart had spoken of. The two siblings lookd up. Even though it was only a second-story window, it was still pretty high up.  
  
"Ok..." Lisa said. "How are we gonna get up there?"  
  
"I...uh...don't...know..." said Bart slowly.  
  
"Oh, man!" said Lisa. "What we need is a ladder!"  
  
"There's a tool shed over there," said Bart. "Maybe there's a ladder in there."  
  
"Good thinking!" Lisa said, and then muttered, "For once!"  
  
"I heard that!" Bart chided as they ran across the sloping lawns to the tool shed.  
  
They arrived at the tool shed, which was actually the size of a small house. Bart tried the door.  
  
"It's locked," he said.  
  
"Who in the world would lock a tool shed?" Lisa wondered.  
  
"Um...these people?" said Bart. "There's a window on the roof, maybe we can get in that way!"  
  
"Great idea, Bart!" said Lisa through clenched teeth. "But for one small problem...HOW DO WE GET ONTO THE FREAKING ROOF?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Ok, ok," Bart said. "Quiet down, Lis. Um...let's lean that ladder against the wall of the shed and climb up onto the roof of the shed that way. It's the only way."  
  
Lisa smacked her forehead. "Bart..." she said.  
  
"What did I do?" asked Bart, utterly confused. Lisa laughed, making him even more confused.  
  
"You found us a way to help Maggie!" she said. "Here, help me bring this ladder back up to the house!"  
  
"Oh yeah..." Bart said. He grinned.  
  
Bart picked up one end of the ladder, and Lisa picked up the other. Together, they quietly made their way back up the lawn and to the rich family's house. They found Maggie's window again, and leaned the ladder against the wall.  
  
"Here goes nothing," Lisa said, beginning to ascend the ladder. Bart followed her.  
  
They came to the top of the ladder, and quietly, cautiously, opened the window. Lisa went in first, and Bart, once again, followed.  
  
"Lisa, you get Maggie, I'll stand guard," Bart said. Lisa tip toed over to the crib where Maggie slept, and reached down. She lifted up the sleeping baby, and made her way back to the window. Suddenly, the light went on.  
  
"Stop right there!" said a voice. Lisa and Bart turned around. There were Liza and Bert, in their pajamas, and armed with large squirt guns, pionting at Bart and Lisa. Lisa gasped.  
  
"Thought you'd get away, did you?" Liza said. "Fortunately, Bert saw you running across the lawn with our ladder, and alerted me. The police should be here any second!"  
  
"Police?!" said Lisa, aghast.  
  
"Yes, the police," said Bert. "Now, put that baby down. Now!"  
  
Lisa hastily set Maggie on the ground. Maggie was still asleep. Someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Open up!" said a voice on the other side of the door. "This is the po- lice!" Bert went over and opened the door. Otto and Groundskeeper Willie came in.  
  
"Otto?" said Bart. "Willie? You aren't in the police force!"  
  
"Otto and Willie are our own personal police," Liza said haughtily.  
  
"Now," said Willie. "Ah oonderstand ther's been sum kidnappin' 'round here!"  
  
"Attempted kidnapping," Bert said. "Luckily, we caught them." He looked pointedly at Bart and Lisa.  
  
"A'right, yoo yunguns er oonder arrest!" said Willie. "Ye have the right ta remain soilent!"  
  
He and Otto handcuffed Bart and Lisa, and led them down to the basement.  
  
  
  
A/N Ok, I honestly didn't see that coming. I guess this isn't the last chapter after all. I'll update later this week, hopefully. 


	6. THE END!!! Or, the last chapter (I could...

A/N Extra! Extra! New chapter! Yay! Maybe it'll be the last, though somehow I doubt it...  
  
  
  
Bart and Lisa sat in the basement of the rich family's house. They were both sitting in chairs, with their hands tied behind them. Otto and Willie stood in front of them, and Liza and Bert stood by the door with Maggie, who was still asleep.  
  
"So ye wee ones thought ye coold run aff wit' de young un', eh?" Willie said.  
  
"Well," said Bart. "Yeah."  
  
"Please, Willie!" Lisa said. "She's our baby sister and we miss her very much!"  
  
"Oh really?" said Otto. "Well, then, why not just take her?"  
  
"Otto!" Liza said. "That's exactly what we don't want! You were hired to interrogate the prisoners and find out why they were trying to kidnap our sister!"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Otto said, scratching his head.  
  
"Yoor sister?" said Willie. "But the lass just said she was their sister!"  
  
"Was their sister," Bert said. "Their father was careless and we have adopted little Maragaret."  
  
"Oh..." Otto said.  
  
"Now continue the interrogation!" commanded Liza.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Otto said.  
  
"Well," said Willie. "Wat made ye wee ones think ye coold joost run aff with de baby?"  
  
"Because," said Bart impatiently. "She. Is. Our. Sis. Ter!"  
  
"Ach, there ye go agin!" cried Willie. "Yer bogglin' Willie's mind!"  
  
"Willie," pleaded Lisa. "Why can't we have Maggie back? She is rightfully our sister, and I can't help but think she might miss us."  
  
"Margaret is perfectly happy here," Liza said. Bert nodded. Maggie slept.  
  
"Uh," said Otto. "Since I'm not really saying much here, uh, can I go for a beer?"  
  
Bert rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said. Otto was gone in a flash.  
  
"Noo," said Willie. "Are ye young uns' gonna tell meh why ye were tryin' to kidnap the wee lassie?"  
  
"BECAUSE SHE'S OUT SISTER, YOU MORON!!!!" Bart exploded. "AND WE WANT HER BACK!!"  
  
"Shouting won't get you anywhere," Bert said calmly.  
  
"Our mom really misses her, too," Lisa said. "Out of the three of us, I think Maggie was her favorite."  
  
"Yer mither?" Willie said, suddenly sypathetic. "Aye, a mither yearns fer her chald when the wee one is gone."  
  
"Willie," warned Liza. "Your job..."  
  
"Oh, aye," Willie said. "The enterragation."  
  
"I have an idea!" Lisa suddenly said.  
  
"What now?" asked Liza sharply.  
  
"Why don't we let Maggie decide? We can put her in the center of the room, and who ever she comes to gets to keep her!" Lisa said.  
  
"Margaret," Bert said icily, "is asleep."  
  
"We'll wake her up first, duh," Bart said.  
  
"It seems fair enuff," Willie said. He untied Bart and Lisa, and they went to one side of the room. Bert and Liza went to the other side. Willie placed Maggie in the center of the room, and genlty woke her up.  
  
"Noo, wee lass," Willie said to Maggie. "Go to the young uns' ye like the most."  
  
Maggie looked around, her eyes bleary with sleep. Her eyes fell on Bert and Liza.  
  
"Come over here right now, Margaret!" Bert said.  
  
"If you don't I shall be very angry," added Liza. Then Maggie turned to look at Bart and Lisa.  
  
"Hi Maggie!" Bart said. "Remember me?"  
  
"Maggie!" said Lisa. "Mommy's waiting for you at home!" Maggie thought for a moment, and then began crawling towards Bart and Lisa. Happily, Lisa swept Maggie up in her arms and gave her a big hug. Maggie giggled.  
  
"That's not fair!" Liza cried stamping her foot.  
  
"Not mooch is," Willie told her, ushering Bart and Lisa out the door.  
  
  
  
On the way home, Bart and Lisa talked to Maggie, telling her how happy they were that she chose them. (A/N Sappy, I know, but I didn't know what else to write.) The three of them passed a very drunk Otto who was singing something about purple and blue hippos.  
  
Finally, they reached 742 Evergreen Terrace, their home. Bart, Lisa, and Maggie went in.  
  
"Where have you two been?" cried Marge. "We've been worried sick!"  
  
"We?" asked Homer, who (as usual) was watching tv.  
  
"Sorry, Mom, but we had to go out," Bart said.  
  
"We got Maggie back!" explained Lisa. She held the baby up to a very surprised Marge.  
  
"Oh, Maggie!" Marge said, scooping the baby into her arms. "Oh, my precious baby!"  
  
"See?" said Homer from the couch. "I told you we'd get her back."  
  
"No, you didn't," Marge said, but she was too happy to have Maggie back to stay angry at him for long. "Now you kids get up to bed," she added to Bart and Lisa. "It's very late."  
  
Bart and Lisa went upstairs to bed. They got into their pajamas, crawled under the covers, and fell asleep listening to Marge singing to Maggie.  
  
  
  
THE END!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HAPPY END!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GOOD BYE!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N And that's the end of that! I know the end was kinda sappy, but I wanted to finish it up quickly. Now, remember that sweet, precioussssssss little button at the bottom left-hand corner of your computer screen, and send me a nice review telling me how much you LOVED my story.  
  
If you don't, I'll send Willie after you! *laughs evilly* And he will be equipped with my rabid bunny rabbits!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TOOTLES!!!! 


End file.
